Pêcher
La pêche est une activité non combattante introduite dans les Plaines d'Eidolon, permettant aux joueurs d'attraper du poisson qui peut ensuite être utilisé comme ressources pour diverses exigences d'artisanat. Fonctionnement & Principes Acquisition du Harpon pour la pêche *Une fois que les joueurs ont gagné assez de points de réputation avec les Ostrons en accomplissant des primes de Konzu ou des incursions dans les plaines d'Eidolon, ils peuvent acheter un harpon pour pêcher à la pêcheuse Hai-Luk situé à gauche de l'escalier dans Cetus. *Il existe trois harpons connus à ce jour : **Le Lanzo - Les dents acérées de ce harpon facilite la capture de poissons à la peau lisse. **Le Tulok - Ce harpon comporte une lame plus effilée afin de perforer plaques blindées et carapaces. **Le Peram - Ce harpon comporte plusieurs lames lui permettant de percer la peau de poissons écailleux. Préparation à la pêche *Une fois qu'un Harpon de pêche est acheté, le joueur peut l'équiper dans le menu Consommables. *Une fois équipé, le joueur peut se rendre dans les plaines et trouver des plans d'eau admissibles tels que des étangs, des lacs et l'océan. Afin de voir les poissons apparaître, le joueur doit sortir la lance de pêche du menu Inventaire (par défaut, maintenez et sélectionnez la lance). Pêcher un poisson *Tout en utilisant le zoom avec le harpon (par défaut ), les sons de l'environnement seront amortis et vous permettront de capter le bruit des éclaboussures et bulles d'eaux par les poissons proches. Utilisez ces sons afin de pouvoir capter leur position et lancez le harpon (par défaut ). Le harpon, possède une trajectoire, il est nécessaire de localiser le poisson par la vision et d'ajuster le tir selon sa position. *En cas de succès, le joueur affichera sa capture avec le poisson dans ses mains, affichant ses statistiques : nom du poisson, poids, description avec une lettre correspondant au poids du poisson. *Si la prise a échoué (manque de précision), les poissons aux alentours prendront peur et se disperseront. Si la prise est échouée de nombreuses fois, le poisson peut alors disparaître. Utilisation des poissons *Les poissons s'utilisent de deux manières différentes : **En les échangeant contre de la réputation envers les Ostrons ; **En les découpant pour recevoir des ressources provenant des poissons, dont une qui est spécifique au poisson pêché. Précisions *Équipé de votre harpon, il est nécessaire de savoir plusieurs choses avant : **Il existe quatre cycles dans les Plaines d'Eidolon qui influent la présence des poissons ainsi que les consommables annexes nécessaires : ***Pendant l'aube et le jour, les poissons sont visibles sans nécessairement de colorant. ***Pendant le crépuscule, les poissons sont moins visibles mais le restent toujours, cependant il sera de plus en plus difficile à percevoir les poissons. ***Pendant la nuit, les poissons sont très peu visibles et nécessitent en général des colorants. **Le poisson possède une santé fixe, et le harpon un taux de dégâts fixe pouvant s'agrandir par les coups critiques, l'augmentation de dégâts ou en ayant un harpon supérieur. Il est possible donc qu'un poisson puisse être capturé en uniquement deux/trois coups selon le harpon équipé. ***Les coups critiques jaunes multiplient par 2 les dégâts, l'orange par 3 et enfin le rouge par 4. Espèces Mawfish = "Its gaping maw allows it to scoop up smaller fish as it swims by them." *Trouvable dans le grand lac des plaines ou dans la rivière, pendant la journée. *Toutes les lances peuvent le capturer en un seul coup, mais le Tulok est cependant plus efficace. |-|Charc Eel = "Discharges electricity from luminous glands along its flanks to stun its prey." *Trouvable dans le grand lac des plaines ou dans la rivière, pendant le jour et la nuit. *Toutes les lances peuvent le capturer en un coup, le Tulok est cependant plus efficace. |-|Khut-Khut = "A poisonous fish protected by a hard carapace around its skull." *Trouvable dans les lacs et étangs durant le jour. *Tous les harpons peuvent le capturer en un coup. |-|Yogwun = "This slow fish meanders through the waters and is often preyed upon by larger predators." *Trouvable dans les lacs ou étangs pendant la journée. *Toutes les lances peuvent le capturer en un coup, le Tulok est cependant plus efficace. |-|Mortus Lungfish = "Displays blood-splattered pattern on its scales and has its ribs exposed through open cavities along both flanks. When predators approach it lies still at the bottom of the sand banks, disguised as a carcass in hopes of being ignored." *Trouvable très facilement durant la nuit dans les lacs et étangs, mais présent la journée bien que plus rare. *Les harpons Peram & Lanzo sont les plus efficace, le Tulok demandant 2 à 3 coups pour l'attraper. |-|Goopolla = "A predatory fish that is attracted to the scent of blood." *Trouvable dans l'océan, le jour et la nuit. *Tous les harpons le capture en un coup, mais le Tulok est le plus efficace. |-|Tralok = "Strong, predatory fish with eyes that can pierce the darkest shadows." *Trouvable dans l'océan pendant le jour, un peu plus rare que le Goopolla. *Préparer des appâts de jour augmentent leur chance d'apparition mais n'est pas nécessaire. *Le Tulok est le plus efficace pour capturer le Tralok, les deux autres nécessitent plus de deux coups d'harpon. |-|Sharrac = "While rarely venturing from the deepest of waters of the plains, the Sharrac is a fearsome predator who will prey on unwary Ostrons swimming alone." *Rarement trouvable dans les côtes de l'océan durant la journée et la nuit, mais apparaît plus souvent durant l'aube et le crépuscule. *Le Tulok et le Lanzo nécessitent uniquement que d'un coup d'harpon, le Peram demande deux ou trois coups. *Appât de jour conseillé. |-|Karkina = "A crustacean that hunts during the twilight hours." *Rarement trouvable dans les côtes de l'océan durant la journée et la nuit, mais apparaît plus souvent durant l'aube et le crépuscule. *Le Tulok et le Lanzo nécessitent uniquement que d'un coup d'harpon, le Peram demande deux ou trois coups. *Appât de jour conseillé. |-|Cuthol = *Rarement trouvable dans les étangs et lacs durant la nuit. *Le Lanzo est l'harpon le plus efficace. *Appât de Cuthol recommandé. |-|Murkray = "A cunning hunter that hides within the mud at the bottom of the lake and ambushes passing prey." *Rarement trouvable dans les côtes de l'océan durant la journée et la nuit. *Spéculation : Il se pourrait que le Murkray apparaisse le plus durant l'aube et le crépuscule. *Le Lanzo permet d'attraper en un coup le Murkray, le Tulok en demandant un ou deux. *Appât de Murkray recommandé. |-|Norg = "This fish inhabits the shallows and feeds of crabs and other small crustaceans. When threatened it forces air into its brain to give it the impression of being much bigger than it normally is." *Rarement trouvable dans le grand lac des plaines durant la nuit. *Le Peram est l'harpon la plus efficace. *Appât de Norg recommandé. |-|Glappid = "The Glappid is a scavenger that feasts on the remains of dead fish. It has formed a symbiotic bond with the Seram Beetle which extracts and feeds upon any toxins ingested by the Glappid." *Rarement trouvable dans les côtes de l'océan durant la nuit. *L'harpon Peram est recommandé. Le Tulok demande entre 4 à 6 coups pour l'attraper. *Appât de Glappid recommandé. *Peut atteindre à un poids supérieur à 40 kg ! (bug ?) Lieux de pêche Selon l'emplacement et le type de plan d'eau, le joueur rencontrera différentes espèces de poissons. * Le grand lac en face de Cetus: ** Mawfish (commun au jour) ** L'anguille de Charc (commune la nuit et le jour) ** Norg (rare la nuit, nécessite l'appât Norg) * Plans d'eau enclavés disséminés dans les plaines: ** Yogwun (commun le jour) ** Khut-Khut (commun au jour) ** Mortus Lungfish (rare le jour, commun la nuit) ** Cuthol (rare la nuit, nécessite l'appât Cuthol) * Lignes côtières de l'océan (extrême gauche et droite à la porte de Cetus): ** Goopolla (commune la nuit et le jour) ** Tralok (rare au jour) ** Sharrac (rare la nuit et le jour, appât Crépuscule) ** Karkina (rare la nuit et le jour, appât Crépuscule) ** Murkray (rare de jour et de nuit, nécessite l'appât de Murkray) ** Glappid (rare la nuit, nécessite l'appât Glappid) Les appâts servent à attirer les poissons et ainsi pêcher un plus grand nombre. Appâts Les appâts sont des articles consommables qui peuvent être utilisés pour augmenter les chances d'apparition de certains types de poissons. Les appâts sont automatiquement maintenus dans la roue de pêche. Pour accéder à cette roue, le joueur doit d'abord équiper une lance de pêche, puis afficher la roue dentée (par défaut Q ) pour sélectionner l'un des appâts disponibles à utiliser. Le joueur peut lancer rapidement l'appât actuellement sélectionné en appuyant sur le bouton de tir alternatif (souris 3 par défaut). Pour utiliser correctement les appâts, les joueurs doivent les jeter dans un point chaud , une zone d'eau qui a des taches blanches visibles de bulles ondulant dans un motif circulaire sur la surface. Cela activera l'appât, ce qui augmentera les chances de certains types de poissons d'apparaître. Les effets initiaux de l'appât peuvent durer jusqu'à 3 minutes, durant lesquelles il a de grandes chances de faire apparaître les poissons ciblés sur les intervalles de réapparition pendant cette période. L'appât disparaîtra visuellement après cette période, mais il aura encore un débuff avec comme effet, beaucoup moins de chance de faire apparaître le poisson cible dans le même zone de remous. Si le point est toujours actif après l'expiration de l'appât, les joueurs peuvent lancer un autre appât du même type ou d'un autre pour attirer le poisson désiré. Différents appâts fonctionneront en attirant leur type de poisson dans le même point (mais le même appât n'empilera pas son propre effet), mais cela peut réduire les chances de leurrer un poisson spécifique. (Non confirmé, mais testé.) Un point chaud appâté restera visible jusqu'à ce que tous les poissons dans la zone aient été attrapés ou échappés, auquel cas les ondulations disparaîtront, indiquant que la zone a expiré. De nombreux types de poissons rares, comme les Norgs et les Glappides, qui n'apparaissent normalement pas dans la pêche standard, nécessitent des appâts spécialisés pour les attirer. * Il n'est pas nécessaire de viser les ondulations pour que l'appât s'active, il suffit de jeter un seul appât dans le voisinage. * Si vous lancez d'autres appâts dans le même point, vous n'augmenterez pas les chances de faire apparaître du poisson - un seul appât est nécessaire pour affecter le point. * Le poisson ciblé peut partir à une certaine distance du point chaud où l'appât est jeté, apparaissant parfois dans d'autres points chauds à proximité.appâts servent à attirer les poissons et ainsi pêcher un plus grand nombre. Le dépeçage du poisson Toutes les espèces de poissons sont classées en trois classes de taille. Le poids spécifique du poisson n'est pertinent que pour les droits de vantardise. Astuces *Le passif de volt permet de one shot les poissons avec n'importe quel lance si on le charge un minimum Remarques diverses * Le barbotage du poisson est entendu quelques secondes avant que le poisson n'apparaisse. * Selon l'espèce (couleur et taille), l'eau (claire ou remplie de plantes), les effets de l'eau (réflexion et éclairage) et l'heure de la journée (certains poissons sont luminescents la nuit) il peut être difficile de les repérer . ** Le joueur peut sauter par balle au-dessus des surfaces d'eau afin de rechercher les poissons; en utilisant des planeurs, des toboggans et des doubles sauts pour manœuvrer vers la rive. ** La capacité Flêche Câblée d'Ivara peut créer des tyroliennes au-dessus de l'eau pour obtenir une meilleure vue de repérage, cependant il n'est pas possible de zoomer avec la lance de pêche sur la tyrolienne. De plus, le lancer peut ne pas être immédiat lorsqu'il est équilibré sur le fil; la Warframe peut attendre que son bras soit en position pour lancer, ce qui affecte le timing. ** La capacité du Sonar de Banshee peut être utilisée pour mettre brièvement en évidence le poisson avec un contour, bien qu'il n'obtienne pas de points faibles ou n'apparaisse pas dans la minimap. ** Les joueurs de Limbo verront des poissons avec un contour d'entité à l'intérieur de la faille, bien que la lance ne fonctionnera pas puisque les poissons ne sont pas aussi à l'intérieur de la faille. * Le type de harpon ne semble pas influencer les espèces qui apparaissent, et toutes les espèces actuellement connues peuvent être harponnées par n'importe quel harpon, bien que les lances non spécialisées seraient moins performantes, nécessitant plusieurs impacts. ** Cela peut être contrecarré par les capacités Warframe qui infligent des dégâts d'arme,tels que le passif de Volt, Electric Shield,ou le cri de Rhino . ** La critique furtive s'applique également aux lances de pêche à condition que votre Warframe soit invisible et que le poisson ne soit pas dans un état «alerté» (des tests supplémentaires sont nécessaires). ** Les lances sont affectées par les buffs de vitesse de vol, tels que Courant de Jet de Zephyr. ** La capacité Navigatrice d'Ivara peut être utilisée pour diriger la lance de pêche. * Patauger dans l'eau effraiera le poisson. La nuit, le contact avec l'eau enclavée appliquera également un faible Proc magnétique , en quadrillant la capacité de votre bouclier pendant 1 seconde et drainant 100 énergie. * Les poissons sont échangeables en tant que composants d'artisanat. * Le nombre de poissons capturés est affecté par un booster de ressources * Les capacités de transfert et de Warframe ne peuvent pas être lancées en brandissant une lance de pêche et le resteront jusqu'à ce que le joueur passe à une arme. La mêlée rapide est également désactivée. * Si le joueur manque le poisson, ou lance aléatoirement la lance sur le rivage ou dans le sol sous-marin, il y a une chance d'obtenir une botte, et quand elle est ressortie de l'eau, un son de banjo est joué en arrière-plan. Elle peut être vendu pour 400 crédits. * Les lances peuvent être utilisées pour casser des conteneurs et des nœuds de ressources, faire des dégâts aux ennemis et peuvent également tirer sur des objets (bug?) Anecdotes * Le Mawfish est probablement crée avec comme l'idée de reproduire un poisson profond du monde réel appelé Gulper Eels , ressemblant le plus étroitement à l'anguille Pelican . Bugs * Les poissons peuvent nager à travers le sol près du rivage, nageant au-dessous de vous à l'intérieur de la roche / terre. Cela peut être vu en utilisant le colorant Luminos . * Les poissons peuvent sembler flotter au-dessus de l'eau. Dans ce cas, il leur est également possible de flotter près de l'eau au-dessus du sol. * Tenter d'équiper n'importe quelle lance pendant que l'Arc d'Artémis d'Ivara est actif vous empêchera de lancer votre lance jusqu'à ce que vous soyez abattu. * Lancer la lance du Dashwire d'Ivara provoquera un effet de yo-yo avec la lance le faisant parfois partir à des endroits imprévisibles. Catégorie:Mécaniques Catégorie:Update 22 Catégorie:Pêche